Frieza/Team Z2's version
Filled to the brim with a variety of combos and a few boss-like features, Team Z2's take on Frieza is every bit as menacing as one would expect. Contrary to previous Z2 characters Goku and Vegeta, Freeza is far less about rushing in and instead plays a lot more defensively, using his moveset to toy with the opponent and punish their mistakes in a way that really highlights the character's signature sadistic nature. ) |Image = File:FreezaZ2port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Team Z2 |Downloadlink = Balthazar's Mugen page |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Freeza is a six-button character with a variety of moves, combos and tools at his disposal, having both ranged and melee attacks to compliment various play styles. Similarly to the other traditional Z2 characters, Freeza relies heavily on combos to inflict damage, as his individual attacks aren't particularly powerful; the combos themselves can be quite powerful, with some of the longer combo strings being able to take out over half of the opponent's Life, though these require a lot of skill to pull off, echoing the 'easy to learn, hard to master' motif the Z2 characters have. Despite his reliance on combos, Freeza is not quite as fast in its attacks as Team Z2's Goku or Vegeta, meaning simply rushing in on the opponent may backfire; naturally, Freeza has ways of tackling this, such as its Counterport move, which causes Freeza to teleport behind the opponent if struck while using it, leaving the opponent open long enough for Freeza to start a combo. Another useful move Freeza can use is Dashing Elbow, which makes him invincible before dashing towards the opponent, allowing him to dodge projectiles and slow attacks, and then punish the opponent during their recovery frames. Although Freeza can make use of his Death Wave attack for zoning purposes, he can also use them to start combos, particularly the EX variant of it which sends the opponent into the air, ready for an air combo; pressing when it successfully hits the opponent will cause Freeza to teleport to the opponent's position, regardless of where he is, making it one of the character's most useful attacks. Freeza does not have a custom A.I., owing to the character's incomplete status, making use of the M.U.G.E.N default A.I. It rarely attacks, often jumping around or blocking, though due to the effortlessness of some of Freeza's easier combos, it's not uncommon for the A.I. to pull off small combo strings on occasion. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed version: , press to teleport to opponent, uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed Projectile properties change to that of Death Wave equivalent upon hitting the ground version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Velocity varies with button pressed version: , , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Velocity varies with button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Projectile distance varies with button pressed Uses 1000 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} | }} to charge Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | }} to charge Uses 2000 Power| }} | Requires 2000 Power Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + }}|Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000| }} | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos File:HDBZ - Freeza Combo Video March 2015 File:Freeza Z2 by Balthazar (Hyper Dragon Ball Z) File:Gameplay Hyper Dragon Ball Z EVO 2014 Shogun (Freeza Z2) vs Opelousaui (Gohan Z2) Trivia *''Sadistic Dance'' is a homage to M. Bison's Knee Press Nightmare, stated in both Freeza Z2's ReadMe and his code, where the move is referred to as Tail Press Nightmare. *Freeza Z2's default voice was provided by veteran voice actor, . Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Team Z2 Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2014 }}